Love and it's secrets
by anilih
Summary: "What's wrong with you Natsume!That hurts!" He was silent for a while,when out of the blue, he said the two words that I've been dying to hear..."Marry me"...I was beyond speechless...MikanXNatsume


Hello again! It's nice to be back with you guys! Well school is going to start so this might be my last story after a long time. Hope you enjoy and please review!

~~ I do not own Gakuen Alice! :(

_Love and it's secrets...here it comes..._

* * *

><p>Love has many secrets and stories. Anything can happen as long as your in love. And this is our story...<p>

Me and my husband started dating ever since we were 12. We were madly in love and couldn't live a day without each other. We dated for 10 years. Nothing could've of blown us apart. Yes, madly deeply in love. I remember the day he proposed too! Well, it didn't go exactly as planned. It wasn't really my dream proposal. It wasn't magical or romantic either, but the complete opposite. In fact, thinking about it now, it was more liked forced or so. But either way it was the most happiest day of my life. Second was when I found out I was pregnant with our, Natsuke, but that's another story.

We were having dinner at this French resturant Ruka-pyon recommended. I would say it was pretty good. You see it was also our 10th anniversary too but... My dream anniversary was having a violin-player in the background. Candles everywhere. The lights dimmed. A single spotlight on the dance floor, Natsume asking for a dance, which I will gladly accept. The he will kiss me on the forehead. And we will dance the night away...Yes, that was the dream, the plan.- But after all that was **only** a dream and there was no way Natsume would be caught doing that. So I shouldn't get my hope up.

All Natsume did was 'Hn' with whatever I said or not reply at all. It was like he doesn't care and was deep in thought of something. He played around with his food, then call me a pig whenever I ate in big spoonfuls. Yep, that sounds like reality to me.

After our dinner, Natsume told me he'll take me home, but I insisted I walked and to my surprise, he followed. It was quiet for a long time, and so I decided to start up a conversation. Heh, Heh, it was defiantly not how I thought it would turn out.

"..um.. N..Natsume, do you wanna go to the...beach some time?"

"Hn"

"So, is that a yes or a no?..."

"Hn"

"Mou...Natsume! answer me with real words!"

"..Hn.." I pouted, it was obviously he wasn't listening to a thing I said!

"Fine! Be that way!" I started to head off in the opposite direction, hoping he'll be catching up any moment and pull me close to him. But he didn't. Doesn't he love me anymore?..So..he doesn't...

I was sulking in my thoughts when my cell rang. It was Tsubasa-sempai.

"moshi, moshi?"

"_Hello, Mikan? I haven't seen you in a while now eh? Listen Misaki wants you to check out the hotel we will be holding our wedding party in so..do you have any free time on Saturday?"_

"mhm...I think I do, don't worry if I don't then I 'll make time, so what hotel are we doing it in?"_..._"Oh, Okay so Baker Hotel?"_..._"What should I wear?"._.._"How about something that makes me look cute?"..." Okay then, see you then Bye."

I was so engrossed on deciding what I'll be wearing that I didn't notice a big shadow loom over me. Big hands strangled my wrists and I was soon pinned against the concrete wall. It was dim so I couldn't see the face properly.

"What do you think your doing Polka?" A dangerous yet husky voice filled the silence.

"N..Na...Natsume!"

"You haven't answered my question yet dammit!" He slammed me against the wall. Hard.

"What's wrong with you Natsume? That hurts!" He was silent for a while when out of the blue, he said the two words that I've been dying to hear... "Marry me". I was now a hundred per cent fully confused! Is it because I hit my head to hard on the wall or was I hearing things now...

"w..w..what?"

"You heard me, I said marry me." I was beyond speechless. I couldn't utter a single word.

"what? You don't want to marry me?"

"N..No"

"No?"

"No! No, I mean yes, wait no I mean, no, No yes, I..." I couldn't finish my sentence due to Natsume's lips on my own.

When we broke apart we were breathing heavily, Natsume whispered in a quiet but, cool voice, "You are mine now Polka, so don't you dare think about cheating on me."

"w..what a..are you talking about Natsume? I'm not cheating on you!"

"Then, explain the phone call."

...

"See, you were..."

"The phone call just now?" He nodded.

"Oh, Tsubasa-sempai wanted me to check out the hotel he and Misaki-sempai are going to hold the wedding party in, why?"

silence...

"Andou?, Harada?, Wedding?, Party?...Oh god..."

"Natsume, are you ok?" He ran a hand through his already messy raven locks.

"Damn so that's what you were talking about..." He mumbled under a low voice. I still could make out though. It took me a brief moment to understand and when I did, tears were threatening to fall. He looked up and was shocked as far as I can tell. Tears were already falling. He wiped them away gently.

"What's wrong, why are you crying Polka?"

"So..._sob..._You..._sob_...don't.._sob..._.want to..._sob..._marry..._sob.._.me.._sob.._.anymore?"

"What of course I do, what makes you think that?"

"b..but..._sob..._you_...sob..._only proposed_...sob..._because_...sob..._you..._sob..._thought I_...sob..._was_...sob.._cheating on_...sob..._you!"

"No, No, No! I wanted to propose to you tonight, I was thinking of ways to propose all night. I'm sorry if I wasn't listening to whatever useless things you were saying! I just wanted this to be perfect." I stared at him teary eyed. "Looks, like it's not perfect in the end either way..." He added under his breath. I giggled. He smiled one of those rare smiles. "So, Polka What do you say? This may not be the most romantic place or expensive but...Mikan Sakura, would you marry me?" I started to cry again.

"Oh god, what did I do now. You don't want to marry me?"

"N..No, yes, No, I mean yes, wait no, Yes... I "

"Man, this is like Deja Vu...", I smiled again...

"I don't mind, I want to keep this memory forever anyway...I..." I wanted to continue my sentence but Natsume's lips had already gone on mine. This defiantly is like Deja Vu...So...What the heck! Oh by the way, the answer is _**Yes.**_

_****__No matter, where you are and how it happened. As long as your in love, it can be magical and romantic..._

_Those are the secrets of love...  
><em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-**_ Love and it's secrets_ -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I lay my head on the firm shoulder next to me.

"Neh, Natsume..., what would've happened if you didn't hear that phone call?"

"I wouldn't be married to an idiot like you. And living the rest of my life with you..."

"NATSUME!" I stormed toward the door, shocked and once _again_, the same big hands gripped my wrists and I was _again _pinned to the wall..._again!_

"...But I'm more then willing..." And he planted a small kiss on my lips, trailing down to my neck...

"S..Stop i..it N...Natsume!"

"...Mhm..."

...

"KYAA! N..NATSUME! Natsuke's just upstairs you know!

"So, your the one screaming your lungs out."

"NATSUME!"

Yes, we were **defiantly** madly in love...

sigh...

_Love and it's secrets..._

* * *

><p>Well, I'm done! Hope you have enjoyed this one and I hope I'll be writing more in the school Holidays!<p>

Thanks for everything!

Please review! ~~ xx


End file.
